The Re-Birthing Process
For Anyone who would find it helpful or knows someone who it would benefit. This was channelled to Earth through Our Messenger in November 1994 The Re-Birthing Process The world you perceive to be around you, will not be your world, just another dimension/extension of your own reality. If you open the door to the Dimension beyond your present reality, then your perception of what is real will be enhanced by the process which you have undertaken. Therefore before you enter this Dimension, you have to follow a process of Self Understanding in order to enable you to accept the realm within which you shall enter. Once you have found your True Identity and Understanding, only then will the acceptance of another Dimension endeavour you to enhance your mind and therefore you will be able to create an environment for yourself, which will enable all forms of life to interact as one. To acquire the knowledge to enable you to Crack the Code or Acquire the Key to the Universe, you have to first of all follow the process described below: 1) Find out Who and What You Are In order to do this, you will need to look at all the good and bad aspects of your personality, which you all have. You will need to discover what makes you happy, what you enjoy, what you find fulfilling and satisfying, what stimulates you Mentally, Emotionally, Physically, and Spiritually basically you need to reintroduce yourself to yourself. The Key here is to experiment with all aspects of your life, worrying about what society judges as to what is right or wrong isn’t what is important. As long as what you are doing is not illegal and you are not hurting anyone else during the process then who is to judge or decide whether or not you have to do or practice or live your life a certain way. Only by trying new things will you find out whether or not they are right for you, so take the step and break the mould (whatever that may be). Discover for yourself new ways of looking at things and new experiences for you to embrace, in order for you to fulfil your truly enlightened perception. As the word Enlightenment states after this process of Self Understanding you will feel Lightened from all those burdens that have been put upon you and from which you are now free to be yourself. 2) Understand Why You Are Here and For What Purpose You are here on this earth to have an experience Physically, Mentally, Emotionally and Spiritually. In order to enable you to experience this fully, you need to let go of your inhibitions and open your mind to new ways of living and experiencing your life. The problem some people have is that they continually try to seek the approval of other people within society whilst forgetting that they too have a voice and they too need to discover the aspects of life that brings them joy. By seeking the approval of others in the way that they live their lives, they aren’t living for themselves but for other people and by their Standards and Morals which may not be perfect anyway. This will eventually lead to you repressing your emotions and to an unhappy and unfulfilling life.So start living for you and experience the wonders that life has to offer you. The purpose of your life is to have fun and enjoy being alive by doing what makes you happy and by this I mean: Doing a job you enjoy Living a lifestyle you like Following a Faith you can Believe in and what doesn’t tell you what to do but offers real guidance and opportunity for you to grow into an individual. Be an Individual and look at other Teachings and Guidance, you never know you may find what you have been looking for and if not then you may find something which can enhance what you already practice. Remember Variety is the Spice of Life, So Diversify. 3) Perception of the Inner Self and Dual Personality/Side to your character Perception of your Inner Self is being aware that it exists and it has needs and desires, which can only be fulfilled by having an experience. The dual personality/side to you is the good and bad side of your nature. You need to understand both of theses so it’s a case of being cruel to be kind and you must look at yourself objectively. Don’t make the mistake of looking at just your good points because it is the bad points that need work on. 4) Accept your reality for what it is ‘An Illusion’ and relate the theoretical knowledge you have gathered and cross reference the underlining mechanics of the Universe in order to evaluate the function of Time, Matter and Energy. This is to do with learning about the Planetary Alignments, Cosmic Energy Flow of Your Universe, Star Constellations, Channelling of The Life Force Energy through Thought, Imagedry and Projection to Create Action through Intention, Sound Vibrational Frequencies. The Time Element in the Above Equation is about using the Correct Planetary and Universal Alignments and Elements in order to do a Ceremony or Ritual in correlation with the Current Star Constellations in Your Part of the Universal Sky (Space) at the moment you wish to perform the ritual or ceremony so you are Working in Flow with the Universal Energies of Life. The Energy part is to do with the Channelling of Your Own Energy combined with the Universal Energy Flow and Utilizing the Elements of Fire, Earth, Water and Air with You being the Element of Spirit, which blends in with the Matter part of this Equation, which consists of Your Body as the Matter Element aswell as the Planets and Corresponding Star Systems and Constellations which are in alignment at that precise time. By learning how to blend and utilize these factors all at once during your ritual or ceremony you will be working with the Universal Energies of Life, The Universe and The Source. 5) Once you have followed the above process – think again – about what it is you really need. For if the Hunger outweighs the Craving then knowledge and Wisdom will unlock the doors to an understanding of the Cosmic Dance. Once you have perceived your True Need, then the Desire becomes Reality and the Reality is the inevitable integration of Life, The Universe and The Source. The above process is inevitable, there are no short cuts. Unless you are able to perceive Who and What you are, then and only then will you be able to start the Re-Birthing Process. The answers are there, but unless you embrace the Truth about yourself with open arms and foresight, the journey will be long and it will be hard. Life is a Game within which you are just players; success is just a roll of the dice but In order to climb the stairway you first of all have to understand the Fundamental Elements Contained Within Life and then Re-create the Energy/Source and Redirect, in order to complete the Quest or Knowledgeable Challenge. Then and Only Then can you enact upon what it is you have Learnt and Acquired and Complete Your Re-Birth. Some of You Will Receive Enlightenment through this process in order to Enhance the Growth/Survival of Humanity and your own interaction with other Worlds and Life Forces.